Battle of the Realm of Nothingness
The Battle over the Realm of Nothingness, Battle Over World That Never Was, is a Last Event During the Warfare in The Castle that Never Was. The last battle Occurs in Galaxy Star Super Miracle Night III: The Nothingness Strikes. Story Battle of the Realm of Nothingness As Xemnas escapes, Captain Lennox suggested that they move the AllSpark to World that Never Was, where it would be easier to contact and rendezvous with military airlift to take it to safety. Alpha Trion agreed with him, despite the risk of attack from pursuing Enemies. Bumblebee converted the AllSpark to a more portable form, and he and a military escort, soon augmented by the Heroes, left for the city. En route, Sora left the escort to battle Zoicite, while the other Autobots continued into The Realm of Nothingness. Their "Heroic" human allies, meanwhile, had summoned all Airships, Warships, and fighters to provide aerial support. Captain Lennox procured several short-wave radios to contact the hoped-for aerial support, intending to summon Blackhawk helicopters to extract the AllSpark. They soon sighted a lone Starship overhead and called for support, marking their location with green smoke. Too late, the Autobots realized that the incoming fighter was in fact General Grievous. Optimus ordered the humans and other Galactic Heroes to fall back, as he and the Chief lifted a truck to shield them from Grievous's attack. The resulting explosion crippled Autobot Soldiers. As the humans realized the deception, they finally heard back from actual incoming Rebel Dropships, but they then came under attack from Landpoint. Takanuva, Prowl and Kitty Katswell all rushed to attack as the human soldiers fell back. Some Soldiers spotted a tow truck nearby and ran to procure it, while the crippled the Heroes handed the All Spark off to Derek. Wheeljack rushed Landpoint head-on, transforming and vaulting over Them, all the while dodging two of the Decepticon's missiles. Prowl attacked from another direction, yanking the Deadly Antagonist's main gun aside. Then Landpoint transformed and tossed Prowl into a building. Setsuna Seiei and Hot shot fired on the Decepticon, while the Heroic Alliance of Universe Warriors attacked from both sides, Frafdo using an Arrow to Shoot one of Landpoint's arms. The humans joined the Autobots in blasting Warfare, until a series of shots from Guards knocked the Decepticon to the ground. Attack in The Castle that Never Was While Sailor Scouts and Autobot Drone Units Attacking Nobodies in Fragment Crossing, Xemnas landed in the city streets, prompting the Autobots and Heroic Humans to call a retreat. However, The Autobot Fighters Escaped and engaged the much larger Decepticon, getting blasted aside for his efforts. Some Autobot Armies and Alliance of Universe Ran over to Derek. Xemnas, meanwhile, carried Him through the air, crushing him under his feet atop a Nobody Tower, then pulling him out. a Lucky Autobot fired on Xemnas causing his Strength to weaken, but the Organization XIII Leader tore him in half. On the ground, Jean Luc-Picard's troops observed the Enemy getting back to his feet, as well as the arrival of Lexeaus, who teleported and Landed atop Nothing's Call behind them. Under sporadic hostile fire, Lennox led his troops back to his position as Derek worked to Keep it Continue. Lennox handed a flare to Derek and ordered him to take the All Spark to a nearby rooftop, while Sergeant Epps summoned their Blackhawk support to pick him up. James T. Kirk, Throttle, and Tuxedo mask promised Derek that they would protect him as he carried out the mission. But Derek Venturi fled. Duel on Hall of Empty Melodies Xemnas ordered the Organization XIII to attack, prompting Marluxia to fire. Kirk, Frafdo, and Some Autobot Units provided cover fire as he ran. Vanitas attacked from the other side, and Frafdo engaged him. a Dark Chaser bashed aside the Wall that Ironhide tossed at him, then flew away. While Optimus Fights All Nobodies, as the Villains continued his lumbering advance. Sora arrived, and Begin to challenge Xemnas. Still perched atop his building, Xemnas tossed away the remains of Jazz and transformed. He scooped up Sora and took him for a deadly ride through the Nobodies' Machinery, smashing through an entire place at one point before crashing to Hall of Empty Melodies. The two exchanged their respective views on Soldiers. Sora managed to get in a battle at Xemnas, but a blast from Xemnas' main gun hurled Sora down to Nothing's Call... but Survived the Fall. With Luc-Picard, Tuxedo Mask and Frafdo alongside him, Derek continued sprinting for the building. Saix landed in the street and sliced at Derek with his rotor weapon, but did not attempt to capture him. Grievous also landed nearby and engaged three Galaxy Heroes, blasting them. General Grievous then transformed and launched again as the three Heroes collapsed. Derek continued onwards. Xemnas flew down from the sky and transformed, demanding that Derek give up the All Spark. As Derek darted through added implasse, but he escapes to the Portal and headed to the Tower. Then, Derek sprinted into the Naught's Approach, pursued by Xemnas, who smashed through a floor practically on Derek's heels but failed to stop him from entering Ruin and Creation's Passage. Information Locations *The World that Never Was Result Belligerents *The Galaxy Alliance of all Heroes **Heroic Alliance of Universe *Heroic Human Organizations **NEST **US Infantry *The Galaxy Empire of all Evil **World of Dark Alliance **Organization XIII Commanders *Sora *Optimus Prime *Sailor Moon *Setsuna Seiei *Shinn Asuka *Hot Shot *Emil Castagnier *Xemnas the Guide to the Interstice *General Grievous Combatants The Heroic armies and Teams *Jetfire *Tuxedo Mask *Powerglide *Shippo The Heroic alliance of Universe *Captain Jean-Luc Picard *Throttle *Frafdo *The Chief *Keswick *Gandalf Heroine Alliance *Sailor Mars *Sailor Mercury *Sailor Jupiter *Sailor Venus Heroic Humans *Major Captain Lennox *Derek Venturi *Sargent Epps Evil Armies and Teams *Lugnut *Blitzwing *Deathsaurus World of Dark Alliance *Cloyster Strength Autobot Infantry *1,000,000,000 Autobot Fighters *1,000,000,000 Autobot Warriors Heartless *100 Armored Knights *1,000 Armored Commanders *200 Survelliance Robots Nobodies *100 Dusks *100 Darks *100 Creepers *210 Assassins *50 Dragoons Unversed *1 Galaxy Armor *5 Nuclear Topplers *1 Metamorphosis Casualites and Loses Characters Heroic Commanders Sora 2.jpg|Supreme Commander Sora File:Sailor Moon.jpg|Female Commander Sailor Moon File:Optimus Prime.jpg|Commander Optimus Prime File:Soldier Hot Shot axelzooka.jpg|Hot Shot File:770px-Setsuna 2314.png|Great Commander Setsuna Seiei File:EmilTitle.png|Strato Commander Emil Castagnier Heroic Armies File:Jetfire.jpg|Army Commander Jetfire File:347.jpg|Shippo Tuxedo Mask.jpg|Tuxedo Mask File:250px-Rebirth2-Welcometotheclub.jpg|Hardhead File:350px-MTMTEPowerglide.jpg|Powerglide Autobot Alliance of Universe 447px-Jean-Luc Picard, 2367.jpg|Alliance Captain Jean-Luc Picard File:MagnaStampede-TFUart.jpg|Alliance Sergeant Magna Stampede File:Takanuva.jpg|Takanuva 37349 Sly2.jpg|Sly Cooper File:Iron Man.jpg|Autobot Iron Man Character large 332x363 keswick.jpg|Scientest Keswick Character large 332x363 chief.jpg|the Chief 00476833 .jpg|Throttle File:Dumbledore.jpg|Autobot Dumbledore File:Gandalf the white.jpg|Gandalf Princesses of Heart / The Princess Alliance File:Character large 332x363 kitty.jpg|Kitty Katswell File:250px-Liz sherman.jpg|Elizabeth "Liz" Sherman File:Lamu.jpg|Princess Lum Invader File:Sailor Mars 01.jpg|Sailor Mars File:Sailor Merkur 01.jpg|Sailor Mercury File:Sailor Jupter 01.jpg|Sailor Jupiter File:Sailor Venus 01.jpg|Sailor Venus Autobot Drone Units File:400px-Alliance2 LM1 Landmines.jpg|Autobot Fighters File:Springer concept art (ROTF).jpg|Autobot Warriors File:328px-Prominent generic.png|Autobot Speed Warriors Heroic Humans Derek Venturi.jpg|Derek Venturi File:800px-Movie Epps BringIt.jpg|Heroic Military Soldier Robert Epps File:William Lennox.jpg|Major Colonel Lennox Heroic Military Units File:MIL US Army Rangers in Iraq lg.jpg|US Army Rangers Evil Commanders 290px-Xemnas Render (Idle) KHII.png|Xemnas the Guide to the Interstice Decepticon Armies and Teamates File:304px-Grievoushead.jpg|General Grievous File:1197720373_Lugnut.jpg|Lugnut File:1197720235 Blitzwing.jpg|Blitzwing File:325px-Deathsaurus1.jpg|Deathsaurus World of Dark Alliance Cloyster.png|Cloyster Elementicons 300px-Flameman.png|Elementicon Flame Man 300px-Stoneman.png|Elementicon Stone Man 270px-Airman.png|Elementicon Air Man 300px-Plantman.png|Elementicon Plant Man 250px-SplashWoman.jpg|Elementicon Splash Woman Organization XIII 400px-Axel Days 2.png|Axel the Flurry of Dancing Flames File:273PX-~1.png|Saix the Luna Diviner Enemies Heartless Pureblood File:Neoshadow (KHII).png|Neoshadow Emblem File:Surveillance Robot.png|Survelliance Robot File:ArmoredKnight-khii.png|Armored Knight Armored Commander.png|Armored Commander Nobodies Dusk KHII.png|Dusk Nobody-2.jpg|Dark File:Assasin.jpg|Assassin File:Shrieker by CBJ3.jpg|Shrieker Nobody Lumberjack Nobody by DivineRoseBoot.jpg|Lumberjacker Unversed Nuclear Topper.png|Nuclear Toppler UnversedArmor-1.png|Galaxy Armor File:Metamorphosis.png|Metamorphosis Quotes Category:Events Category:Epic Battle Category:Galaxy Star Super Miracle Night